Aguamarina en el Apocalípsis
by Mrs Vainamoinen
Summary: En un futuro lejano y oscuro, Tina Väinämöinen se queja de vivir en su propio infierno... Pero Berwald también tiene en el suyo propio. Ambos sólo necesitan un poco de luz sobre sus vidas. [SuxFem!Finland]
1. Los comienzos

**Aquí traigo una nueva historia, creo que cambiando bastante un poco la forma de escribir. Cosas que se me ocurren por la noche, supongo. ¡Espero que os guste! ¿Algún review, plz?**

* * *

_… Por ello, en el 2102 los Gobernantes de cada Sector pactaron la separación de ambos territorios, dividiendo el continente europeo en dos mitades, el Sector Norte y el Sector Sur. Este tratado, llamado la Paz de Moscú, pues fue el lugar del encuentro, subsistió hasta el año 2108, cuando un revolucionario sureño cruzó los límites de su sector provocando una rebelión de ambos pueblos. Este hecho fue el detonante de la construcción de la muralla del Danubio, llamado así por su inhibición en el comercio entre Europa del Norte y del Sur. Se construyó en el increíble tiempo de un mes, partiendo en dos el continente, desde los límites entre Irlanda del Norte e Irlanda, pasando por Viena y terminando en Moscú, dónde todo comenzó. El Sector Sur quedó tota-_

Cerré el libro de un golpe, causando un gran estruendo al caer al suelo. Rápidamente, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, en una fracción de segundo lo recogí, y con mimo lo dejé encima de la mesa. Era increíble que en esta época, algunas personas se dedicaran a fabricar libros, ¡libros precisamente! Eran algo así como un tesoro, quien tenía uno tenía un botín. Todo lo que estaba escrito, yacía en pantallas de vapor de agua, y la información, extraída de enciclopedias digitales con una cantidad de datos descomunal. Sin embargo, yo había conservado ese libro que realmente, pertenecía a mi padre. Creo que le costó la paga de seis meses hacerse con él, por lo que no podía ir revoleándolo por ahí. Pero a veces tenía que hacerlo. En aquellas páginas de papel tan delicadas, (lo que me parecía increíble es que, ¡estuvieran hechas de árboles! No puedo creerme que en el pasado destruyeran bosques para hacer libros.) estaba recogida la historia de nuestro continente, la separación, la caída de la unidad.

Recapitulemos. Me llamo Tina Väinämöinen, soy una chica de 17 años residente en el Sector Norte, mi familia (o lo que queda de ella) proviene de un antiguo país llamado Finlandia, hoy en día inexistente. Soy un desastre andante y voy con el ceño fruncido todo el día. ¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando me asomo a la ventana, tan sólo veo rascacielos que se pierden en cielo, un poco de carreteras por aquí, un cielo gris por allá, y viviendas construidas terriblemente idénticas. Todas cúbicas, de colores oscuros y hechas de metal, apiladas unas encima de otras como si de un tetris se tratase. (Mi padre me explicó lo que era el tetris, hace décadas que se perdió, dice él.) En verdad, no me podía quejar. El Sector Norte fue el que salió ganando realmente de la división. Teníamos capitales y materias primas, cómo el petróleo de Escandinavia, que últimamente es bien escaso, pero teníamos en un principio. Aquellas riquezas nos permitieron tener una calidad de vida un "algo" mejor que los sureños.

Para ser sincera, no tengo ni idea de cómo es el Sector Sur, pues en los informativos no se habla de ellos, nadie habla de ellos, nada habla de ellos. Son cómo un oscuro secreto ocultados bajo una gran máscara hecha de sonrisas y promesas falsas. Y en verdad así era. Nuestros gobernantes nos prometían la paz y la unidad, a costa de que otros murieran de hambre. A veces podía sonsacarle un poco de información a mi padre sobre aquellos países de la otra parte de Europa. Él sabía de ellos porque estuvo trabajando un tiempo en un país llamado España durante un tiempo. Por lo que sabía hasta ahora, aquellas tierras eran mayoritariamente cálidas, y el sol solía brillar casi todos los días en el cielo. La gente era alegre y sonriente, generalmente morena, aunque el Sector Sur también abarcaba parte de algunas zonas que solían ser Alemania o Francia, por lo que aquellas características no eran siempre comunes.

Un día también me contó, que un compañero de trabajo suyo sabía que aquellas tierras estaban ahora desoladas, con escombros en lugar de los rascacielos que nosotros poseíamos. Las personas trabajaban bajo un sol que jamás se iba, y apenas tenían para comer. Huían continuamente de los guardias que los controlaban, evitando ser asesinados por parar a descansar un segundo. Aquella gente viviendo así, y yo pensando que qué triste era, que yo nunca haya visto el sol. La polución y el cambio climático han hecho que una nube estática cubra el Norte de Europa, aislándola de la luz solar. Sí, eso significa que en invierno, o lo que suponemos que es invierno, vivimos con unos inquilinos muy cansinos llamados glaciares y olas de frío que duran semanas. Incluso, a veces nos visita la "muerte blanca", una tormenta de nieve, que si no fuéramos países desarrollados, hubiéramos muerto ya todos.

Me he ido de lo que estaba contando. Siempre, desde que era pequeña, sentía una gran curiosidad por aquella descomunal muralla de unos cincuenta metros de altura y diez de espesor, que, por supuesto, era inquebrantable, y quién intentara salvarla, allí mismo se le sometía a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No sabía qué métodos utilizaban, ni quería saberlo. Pero todo el mundo conocía el hecho de que había manchas de sangre en las zonas más bajas del muro de hierro. Antes de que yo naciera, vivíamos, cómo ya he dicho, en Finlandia, pero a causa de las horribles condiciones térmicas, tuvimos que mudarnos a la zona que más cerca estaba del Sur, pegados a la muralla, en una región de la antigua Austria. Vivía en una de esas casas cuadradas con mi padre.

Él es un poco especial, no sé cómo decirlo, me trata cómos si… Cómo si no supiera cómo son las mujeres. No es que sea machista ni nada, pero creo que desde que nuestra situación está así, ha cambiado mucho. Por ejemplo, cuando me baja el período y me duele todo, no puede dar explicación a lo que me pasa, ni yo se las doy. O tampoco entiende mis días de mal humor. Dice que tengo cortocircuitos mentales. La verdad es que no me duele, pero supongo que cuando vivía con mi madre, era más amable. Hablemos de mi madre. No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde está. Mi padre dice, que quedó presa en el Sector Sur mientras construían la muralla. Y que desde entonces, no sabe nada de ella. Entonces yo tenía tres años.

La muralla, que podía verse desde cualquier punto en un radio de cinco kilómetros, despertaba dudas, rabia e incompetencia en mi interior. Quería cruzarla. Quería ver que había allí. Quiénes había allí. Qué es lo que los políticos y las personas con poder escondían con tanto metal y promesas de paz y unidad. Qué había sido de mi madre. Una vez le hablé de todas estas cosas a mi padre, y creo que casi le dio un infarto. Abrió los ojos de esa manera que me da miedo, y entre dientes, siseó con una voz ahogada que ni se me pasara por la cabeza. Y tenía razón, tan sólo estaba buscando ser aniquilada.

Pero, los impulsos de curiosidad y tozudez me decían que debía dar un paso adelante y meterme en problemas. Por todo lo que he contado y más, a veces tenía que revolear el libro, sin importar los esfuerzos que hizo mi progenitor para conseguirlo. Cómo él bien sabía, a veces tengo cortocircuitos cerebrales. Volví a mirar por la ventana de mi habitación en semi penumbra. En la muralla de la muerte, colgaba un enorme mensaje que decía "Por la Paz, la Unidad y la Cooperación. Bienvenidos al Sector Norte". ¿Bienvenidos? ¿A quién? ¿A los que hemos estado viviendo aquí desde tiempos inmemorables? De vez en cuando, me entran ganas de cambiar el mensaje, tachar "Sector Norte" y poner en su lugar "Infierno". Pero para empezar, no podía, y para terminar, esto era el cielo comparado con lo que había al otro lado. Fruncí el ceño. Tenía que verlo. El Sector Sur. Tenía que conocer a alguien de allí. Llené una mochila de materiales y herramientas, y salí a la calle pisando fuerte y rechinando los dientes en mi boca.


	2. Osadía

**Sí, me he dado bastante prisa con la segunda parte. Y sí, me he dado cuenta de que he creado un enorme y descarado crossover entre Hetalia, Attack On Titan y Los Juegos del Hambre. Pero bueno, ya está hecho ;;_;; Sí, no os extrañéis de que le ponga a Berwald la piel morena, tengo headcanons extraños, de todas formas, ya lo explicaré más adelante. ¡Espero que os guste! ¿Cualquier opinión, corrección o review, plz?**

* * *

La gente iba y venía con prisa, sin mirar a nadie, sin abrir la boca. Normalmente caminábamos para ir a sitios, excepto cuando utilizábamos las vías de tren aéreo para viajes largos. A pesar de estar en el año 2122, la tecnología dejó de avanzar hace ya tiempo a falta de recursos, dinero y sobre todo, personas capacitadas. Parece que la originalidad y la imaginación fueron aniquiladas antes de que yo naciera, y las personas se dedicaban a trabajar, sin expresar opiniones ni presentar oposición, por lo que algunas decisiones eran tomadas demasiado a la ligera.

Yo en ese aspecto, era muy diferente. En verdad, era muy diferente comparada a ellos. Luchaba por lo que quería y no me vencía fácilmente, cosa que en alguna otra época habría sido una gran ventaja, pero en la mía sólo me podía traer cosas malas.

No íbamos a la escuela, sino que aprendíamos en casa con la enciclopedia que ya he dicho, ni teníamos amigos, nadie se relacionaba con nadie en público, era algo raro. Incluso se veía mal. Y así era mejor. Yo tampoco tenía intención de entablar lazos con la multitud silenciosa y de mente robótica que me rodeaba.

Miré hacia arriba. La muralla parecía perderse en el cielo, pero no podía acercarme más de diez metros a ella, había una reja electrificada y guardias vigilando cada milímetro. Uno de ellos me lanzó una mirada asesina. Creía que así me iría, estaba muy equivocado. Me entraron ganas de alzarle una mano, y con el dedo índice, negar su pensamiento. Pero me mordí la lengua, recordé los sermones de mi padre sobre controlar mis impulsos, que sólo me traerían problemas. Estaba ya harta de actuar como si nada pasaba. Todo pasaba, todo aquello era una gran mentira y tapadera, y todos se la tragaban como si fuera normal.

Tenía que encontrar un fallo, un defecto en aquella muralla perfecta, un punto blanco. Tenía que haberlo. Lo sabía, lo sabían. Pero callaban.

Pasaron unas cinco horas, caminando paralela a la pared gigante. Estaba cansada de escrutarla, sin encontrar resultado, y de recibir miradas de desaprobación por parte de los vigilantes. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida y coger un tren de vuelta, pero atisbé a lo lejos un "algo" diferente en el suelo que se extendía ante mí.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, di una carrera hasta allí. Me aparté algunos mechones rubios de la vista, y pude ver que era un lago. Algo se iluminó en mi mente. Una cosa que tuvieron prohibida los constructores de aquella infraestructura, era continuar la muralla bajo el agua, pues podría perjudicar al medio acuático. Qué estúpidos. Ahora es difícil comer pescado, y más aún sin encontrarte algún trozo de titanio o aluminio en su interior. Si no se cargaban la fauna con la muralla, lo hacían de otra forma.

Algunos peces que vivieron hace algún tiempo en aquella agua, flotaban inertes en la superficie grisácea. Gracias al cielo, era verano, la única estación en la que el agua conseguía estar en estado líquido, y si tenía suerte, podría pasar por debajo del muro nadando. Oh, si le hubiera contado algo de esto a alguien. Oh, qué rápido me hubieran metido en un manicomio. Estaba levantando piedras, buscando una muerte segura. Pero, ¡y lo bien que sentaba llevar la contraria a aquellos que te oprimen!

Miré a mi alrededor. Aquella parte parecía desierta. Las personas no se acercaban demasiado a sitios con agua. Estaba altamente contaminada, y vivir en aquella zona podría causar, a largo plazo, enfermedades incurables. Si tragaba, aunque fuera lo mínimo de agua, terminaba lista en cuestión de horas. Pero arriesgué mi vida en todos los sentidos, porque claro, yo tenía que hacer lo que el me corazón me decía. El cerebro estaba para los cortocircuitos. Dejé la mochila que llevaba a la espalda en el suelo. Tenía una muda de ropa allí, así que no me interesaba mojarla también. Sobre ella, coloqué sin mucho cuidado la chaqueta que llevaba, y con paso vacilante, me sumergí hasta la cintura. Cierto era que no me pensaba las cosas dos veces.

Unas cosquillas de emoción bailaban en mi estómago, y con ellas, me zambullí impulsándome con los pies y dando una bocanada de aire. Lo peor de todo, era que tenía las botas caladas, pero ya no importaba nada. Otra cosa en la que no había caído, era que no podía abrir los ojos, porque: primero, el agua era turbia como si estuviera mezclada con acuarelas, y segundo, me quedaría ciega del escozor. A tientas y sin saber bien hacia dónde nadaba, puse a prueba mi capacidad pulmonar. Empecé a marearme un poco después de un rato, pero desgraciadamente, por encima de mi cuerpo, se alzaba la dichosa muralla, y debía nadar los diez metros que ocupaba.

Cuando sentí que no existía una resistencia sobre mi espalda, saqué la cabeza del agua y comencé a respirar y chapotear como una posesa. Por mucho que tragaba aire, parecía no terminar de respirar. Con un último esfuerzo, llegué a la orilla y me tendí bocarriba, jadeando ruidosamente. Al pasar cinco minutos, comprendí lo que había hecho.

Abrí los ojos, la nube aún no se había ido, pero había cruzado el mayor obstáculo que se le presentaba a la población europea, con el corazón aún bombeando. Y también comprendí que era el blanco perfecto al que disparar, ahí tirada. Miré aterrorizada a mi alrededor, pero rápidamente asenté la idea de que el Sector Sur era lo suficientemente pobre como para no permitirse seguridad alrededor del muro.

Suspiré aliviada, y me levanté apoyando las manos en el suelo fangoso. Un vistazo a mi entorno. Era una especie de zona desterrada, en la que sólo se alzaba una triste casa abandonada, y crecían algunos hierbajos. A lo lejos, se veían apilaciones, puede que fueran de ladrillos y materiales de construcción derrumbados. No había un alma, nada respiraba por allí, excepto mis pulmones fatigados. O sí. A través de una de las ventanas de la casa que se hallaba a unos escasos metros, una sombra cobró vida.

El corazón se me agolpó a la boca, no tenía dónde esconderme, y volver al agua no era buena idea. Aguanté la respiración, de todas formas no podía hacer mucho más, sentía mis pies anclados a la tierra, sin tener pinta de querer o poder moverse. Todos mis sentidos se volcaron en la percepción de aquello que había llamado peligrosamente mi atención. Un paso. Dos. Sin duda, era una persona. Una persona, que puede que estuviera a punto de volarme la cabeza. "Bueno, me lo he buscado," pensé.

De la puerta que se caía a pedazos, se asomó el que proyectaba la sombra. Salió del cobijo de la casa dando un gran paso y sujetando en alto una especie de arma hecha de… ¿madera? Con una flecha. Todos mis músculos se relajaron al ver que me apuntaba con un trasto arcaico, a pesar de que seguía siendo un arma, y que podía atravesarme de un momento a otro.

Dejé de concentrarme en la cosa punzante y me fijé en el que la sujetaba. Gracias al cielo, no era más que un chico. Eso pensé al principio. Un chico, más que chico, un medio hombre que daba bastante miedo. No podía darle una edad exacta, pero estaba completamente segura de que era mayor que yo, además de sacarme unas tres cabezas de altura (contando mis ciento sesenta centímetros, él no estaría muy lejos del metro noventa.). Aparte de alto, estaba claramente delgado, o eso indicaban las zonas visibles de piel que mostraba la camiseta de pico que llevaba. Su tez morena contrastaba con unos ojos color turquesa, bajo unas cejas fruncidas y cabello corto y rubio claro. Añadiendo la banda no muy densa de pecas en el puente de su nariz, tenía una pinta más bien exótica, nada que hubiera visto antes.

En mi Sector, todos eran muy pálidos y tenían colores de ojos tristes y apagados. Él, sin embargo, tenía una apariencia "especial", que parecía tener ganas de matarme. Si este chaval hubiera sido otra persona, habría respondido a su mirada desafiante poniendo los brazos en jarras, alzando la barbilla, enarcando una ceja y finalmente diciendo un "qué". Pero no me atrevía, tenía todas las de perder. De todas formas, tampoco sabía que decirle. Según tenía entendido, los sureños habían inventado su propio "lenguaje", que sería más o menos un dialecto de nuestro idioma, cambiando quizá algunas vocales o terminaciones. Simplemente por llevarnos la contraria.

El contacto visual que teníamos establecido me incomodaba enormemente, así que probé a cambiar de postura, probar a ver qué pasaba. A ver si me ganaba un flechazo. Bajé los brazos, pero él sólo siguió con la mirada mi movimiento. Quizá la interacción verbal fuera la más indicada después de todo. No podía ser tan difícil entendernos.

"Qué valiente," declaró él antes de que pudiera formar alguna palabra en mi garganta. Claramente, hablaba mi idioma de forma fluida, pero con un notable y fuerte acento. Ahora sí, enarqué mi ceja favorita, la derecha. Me gustaba mi ceja derecha.

"¿Es eso una flecha?" tuve que espetárselo, no sabía que otra cosa decir. Algo cómo "sí, soy la más valiente de mi Sector por haber pisado tierra prohibida" no era muy apropiado. Carraspeó la garganta.

"No todos podemos permitirnos el lujo de disponer de rayos láseres para matar," dijo relajando los hombros al ver que tan sólo era una inútil y que no presentaba ninguna amenaza.

"Nosotros tampoco tenemos de eso, sabes,"

"¿Qué haces?" al parecer, abandonó la idea de terminar conmigo y bajó su preciada antigüedad. En realidad no sabía qué contestar. No sabía que hacía. Ya había conseguido mi objetivo: pasar la muralla. Pero, ¿ahora qué?

"Eh… Busco a mi madre," dije agolpando las palabras. Tenía pinta de mentira, pero no lo era en absoluto.

"Ya, todos lo hacemos," apartó la mirada un lado y suspiró. "¿Qué te hace pensar que la vas a encontrar?"

"Yo… Pensaba buscar ayuda," dije un tanto dubitativa. Algo cambió en sus facciones, algunos músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron, como si estuviera aguantando la risa. Me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y comprendí que soné patética hasta niveles extremos.

"Entiendo que vengas de un sitio en dónde te lo den todo en mano, pero es bueno que sepas que hay otros lugares en los que no," su cara volvió al aspecto molesto de antes. "Aquí, por ejemplo, nunca nada de lo que haces es suficiente. Lo siento por lo de tu madre," y con eso, se dio media vuelta hacia el lugar de dónde había salido. No podía soportar que me hubiera esquivado de esa manera, aunque acababa de descubrir ese sentimiento. Nunca antes me habían vacilado.

"¡Sólo los cobardes se esconden en una casa derrumbada!" oh, la lié. Paró de andar y miró de reojo.

Nunca pensé que en el color del hielo pudiera vivir una llama.


End file.
